


О вишнёвых леденцах и эпохе Ренессанса

by Fire_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гермиона очень любит спорить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вишнёвых леденцах и эпохе Ренессанса

Гермиона очень любит спорить. Она готова с головой окунуться в спор, если чувствует свою правоту и имеет в запасе несколько особенно веских на ее взгляд аргументов, но, тем не менее, это не значит, что она ввязывается в это дело безрассудно. 

Оливер такой подход уважает. И обожает. Поэтому, когда они неспешно прогуливаются по одному из парков Лондона в непривычно солнечный и теплый день, он начинает разговор на их любимую тему.

\- И все же эпоха Ренессанса не самая лучшая.

Девушка недоуменно оборачивается, а затем, мягко улыбаясь, снова отводит взгляд в сторону. Они столько раз разбирались с этим вопросом, что сейчас у нее нет ни малейшего желания возвращаться к подобной теме.

\- Я, кажется, уже говорила о том, что там была потрясающая философия?

\- Твоя библиотека завалена книгами на эту тему, так что каков, ты думаешь, мой ответ? - он забавно щурится и засовывает руки в карманы своей легкой куртки.

Гермиона в очередной раз поправляет пояс своего светлого плаща и снисходительно улыбается.

\- Боюсь, архитектура это не все достояние. Если ты вспомнишь все мои рассуждения о литературе того времени...

\- Если я правильно помню, ты не очень любишь Шекспира. Да и к остальным не испытываешь особой любви, хотя признаешь, что их творчество бесспорно потрясающее.

\- С тобой невозможно, - Грейнджер останавливается на одно мгновение, чтобы дать парню подзатыльник, а затем снова продолжает прогулку.

В кармане у нее лежит пачка вишневых леденцов, к которым девушка пристрастилась еще в самом начале весны. Она задумчиво достает оттуда один леденец и отправляет его в рот, после чего довольно проводит кончиком языка по губам. 

\- Никогда не понимал твоего пристрастия к этим конфетам, - тихо говорит ей на ухо Вуд, хватая бывшую гриффиндорку за руку и разворачивая ее лицом к себе.

\- А стоило бы, - подмигивает она в ответ.

Оливер задумчиво хмыкает и мягко целует ее. Этот чертов вишневый вкус немного дурманит, но представить Гермиону без него уже не получается. Девушка отстраняется от него с хитрой улыбкой.

\- Так что тебя там не устраивало? - лучи солнца бьют прямо в глаза, а еще путаются в волосах Грейнджер, делая их золотыми.

\- Уже неважно, - чуть хрипло отзывается он и снова притягивает девушку к себе.

Поспорить они могут и позже.


End file.
